Una noche
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Chara/Saku [Sakura H. Sasuke U.] Una noche es todo lo que te pido, para demostrarte cómo puedes ser amada. Sakura nuevamente lo ignoró. El tiempo no perdona, Sakura. (Road to Ninja World)


**_Una Noche_**

* * *

 _— Solo dame una noche_ — la voz de Sasuke, susurrante y seductora, la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

Enojada, porque su cuerpo la traicione y la delate, Sakura hizo lo que mejor se le daba en esas situaciones.

— _Charasuke_ , no estoy en tu lista de conquistas — Sakura trató de agregar indiferencia a sus palabras, consciente que el apelativo le irritaba al Uchiha. Pero él, cínico como coqueto, demostraba una curvatura en sus labios, emocionado como si lo estuviera alabando.

Él efectivamente sonrió, sin embargo aquel gesto no llegó a sus oscuros ojos que parecían analizarla... o desnudarla.

—Estás celosa — sentenció Sasuke, hinchando su pecho de orgullo — Pero sabes que eres la única, las demás son solo...

—Tu pasatiempo — interrumpió Sakura, dolida en el tono de sus palabras pero mordaz en las mismas, creando esa confusión en el Uchiha.

¿Qué tenía ella? ¿Por qué, de todas las mujeres de la aldea, con quien ni la hora quiere darle?

Quizá en el fondo ella tiene la razón y su caprichosa pasión quiere lo imposible, solo por el afán de la conquista.

Curiosamente su mente decía lo contrario, _no era solo una conquista_ , debatía en sus pensamientos.

—Si me das una noche _no te buscaré más —_ Sasuke jugó su última carta, seguro que, luego de ello, Sakura analizaría bien lo genial que encajan como amigos, como amantes, como un todo.

Joder, que Haruno lo tenía comiendo de su mano y no se aprovechaba de ello.

Sí, por ello es que la adoraba.

Sakura lo miró, Sasuke pensó que ella estaba evaluando las opciones, y él no se imaginaba cuánto estaba resquebrajando sus emociones.

Ella no respondió ni esa ocasión ni las siguientes durante los siguientes meses.

Sasuke se había encaprichado con una noche.

Sakura inspiraba profundamente queriendo tener el mismo valor de todos los días para seguirse negando.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Shizune siempre fue directa porque apreciaba el tiempo. Solía decir que es el verdadero amo del universo porque una vez que pasa, ya no hay marcha atrás.

Para ella era muy primordial hacerlo todo cuando se puede.

Por ello estaba presurosa por obtener una información que consideraba imprescindible y cada segundo que transcurre es vital e irrecuperable.

Para la asistente de Tsunade solo había una persona en todo el mundo capaz de obtener esa información con tan solo suspirar.

Sakura no era del mismo pensar. Pedirle a Sasuke algo era demasiado compromiso.

—Pero si le pregunto, no me responderá a menos que obtenga algo a cambio — refutó Sakura — además puede estar creyendo que me interesa...

—¿Y es así? — cortó Shizune porque según ella toda la plática se estaba alargando innecesariamente y no tiene tiempo que perder. — Dices querer continuar con el legado de tu padre, velar por el bienestar de la Aldea. Y queramos o no, Sasuke es de los últimos Uchiha. Creemos que Itachi quiere comunicarse con su hermano.

Shizune se frotó con firmeza a la altura de la sien, miró el reporte de aquel extraño sujeto (Danzou lo había hecho llamar _Sai,_ a secas, sin pasado ni apellido) , aunque a Shizune no le gustaran los métodos del otro, realmente era extraño que Itachi, Ninja a la Sombra para proteger a Konoha, intentara comunicarse con Uchiha Sasuke.

Una vez que se entraba a Akatsuki no había marcha atrás. Sin familia y sin pasado.

Eso era ley inquebrantable.

— Pero es lógico que Itachi quiera hablar con Sasuke — refutó Sakura, mirando ceñuda el reporte, culpable de todos sus males — Además ¿Cómo iré hacia él así tan repentinamente? Solo le suelto _¿Es cierto que tu hermano quiere hablarte?_ Se supone que ni siquiera debería saber que tiene un hermano.

Shizune arqueó una ceja en señal de incredulidad.

—A mí no me vengas con ese cuento. Sé que Sasuke te ha dicho toda su vida y su pasado. Seguro que te habló hasta de la matanza del Clan.

Sakura se mordió la lengua, aún segura que ese día Sasuke quería que lo viera con pena. Entre frases medias dichas y recuerdos dolorosos él la había besado. Aún le quemaba los labios con solo recordar aquel beso.

Y la sonrisa del idiota.

Sakura lo odió por los siguientes días, firme en su idea que todo fue una artimaña.

—No me parece — insistió Sakura, con una sensación en la boca del estómago, como si sus entrañas le advirtieran de algo anormal — Quizás...

—Quizás deba contratar a una prostituta para que lo seduzca y le saque hasta lo que le encanta de desayuno — Shizune empezó a recoger los informes que iba a quemar.

 **—¡Qué demonios! ¡Cara..**

—Nada de maldiciones e insultos, señorita.

—Tú comenzaste con decir... — Sakura sintió que la sangre le hervía — _eso._

Shizune se encogió de hombros.

—A veces creo que has sido criada, demasiado protegida me refiero, entre flores y algodones — la mayor empezó a romper los informes, para que al momento de quemarlos se consumieran más rápido — Pero debes saber que los hombres sueltan mucha información posterior al sexo.

Sakura tembló, incapaz de refutar esos argumentos.

No sabía sobre ello.

Pero de ahí a siquiera imaginar que otra le sacaba información a Sasuke de _esa manera_.

Las lágrimas ardieron en los ojos de Sakura.

 _Seguramente el bastardo lo disfrutaría._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sasuke sentía que las manos le estaban picando por la angustia al no saber qué hacer.

Sakura le dijo hace un par de semanas atrás que odia las rosas.

¿Y si cambia de tipo de flor?

En su investigación con las féminas, el noventa y nueve por ciento amaban las rosas y a cambio estaban dispuestas a darle todo, hasta hijos.

El Uchiha sonrió sutilmente. Esas chicas no tenían la mínima oportunidad. Sólo eran necesarias para sus investigaciones.

Porque la madre de sus hijos estaba elegida desde años atrás. Incluso ha imaginado a una princesa hermosa tal cual como su Sakura, con esa inteligencia impregnada en los genes y no dejarse llevar por cualquier idiota.

Hasta nombre tenía para la hija que tendría. _Uchiha Sarada_ , una mezcla espectacular de su nombre, el de ella y el de su querido hermano.

Él también era un genio cuando se lo proponía.

Sasuke soltó un profundo suspiro, estaba seriamente considerando la idea de invitar a algunas chicas a almorzar para obtener una estadística de qué es lo que les agrada más a las mujeres, cuando la idea desapareció de sus pensamientos al ver al halcón de su hermano sobrevolar por el despejado cielo de Kohona, fácilmente visible a cualquier persona, lo cual de por sí era extraño.

Itachi es muy prudente con sus mensajes, además no era su cumpleaños, de hecho faltaba como un mes para ello, única ocasión que Itachi rompía las normas de Akatsuki para darle unas palabras de aliento. De ahí, su hermano mayor nunca le escribía.

A Sasuke le extrañó ver el Sharingan activado en los ojos del halcón, y con recelo tomó el mensaje que estaba atado a su pata.

Al verificar el contenido del mensaje, él creyó entender el por qué de la singular mirada rojiza del halcón. Miró al ave y, sin pensarlo siquiera por una segunda ocasión, asintió.

Una vez que lo vio perderse en el horizonte, releyó el contenido por última vez, memorizado con su Sharingan las últimas palabras de su querido hermano, guardándolo en lo más profundo de su mente.

Luego invocó una llama, notando cómo el pergamino se volvía cenizas, dejando que el viento lleve hacia la nada aquellas palabras.

Tenía que ir a hablar con la Hokage.

Y, aunque le costara su bienestar mental, quería ver a Sakura una última vez.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Tsunade miró al, según lo informado por él mismo, último Uchiha existente en todo el mundo shinobi. Por más que Sasuke tratara de contener sus emociones con esa expresión estoica, la rubia percibía sentimientos profundos ahogándose dentro de él.

Quizá saltaba a simple vista debido a que siempre andaba con una sonrisa amplia, buscando ser seductora, y casi nunca se lo notaba con otra expresión. Tal vez una que otra ocasión, se lo veía exasperado, cuando Sakura rehuía de sus atenciones, lo que fácilmente se podría _interpretar_ como capricho por parte del muchacho.

Aunque las _interpretaciones_ son eso, puntos de vista de cada uno.

En los años que ha visto al Uchiha persiguiendo a su pupila, Tsunade podría asegurar que él está interesado en ella, pero hace sus investigaciones tal como lo hace Jiraiya, quien fue su compañero de equipo ninja en su adolescencia.

Esto es lo que precisamente irritaba a Tsunade, que Sasuke no fuera **serio** con Sakura. Su esposo Dan le suele decir que no le parece que Sasuke hiciera más que _practicar_ sus coqueteos con cualquier fémina que se le cruzara. Una _estupidez_ y en eso ambos están de acuerdo, pero ahora Tsunade estaba seriamente pensando que nadie le dijo a Sasuke que su método de investigación es el más ridículo y menos efectivo que existe.

No se atrevía a hacer algo a favor de él para ayudarlo con su discípula, solo porque no está segura qué es lo que quiere ella. No iba a entrometerse, imponiéndole a Sakura un chico que quizá no ha calado en sus emociones y sólo toleraba porque estaban en el mismo equipo.

—Eres consciente que, al ocupar el lugar de Itachi en Akatsuki, no podrás regresar a Konoha a menos que sean llamados a proteger a la Aldea. Y aún así, nadie debe enterarse que vinieron, menos aún que existen.

Si Tsunade hubiera parpadeado, seguramente se lo hubiera perdido. Sasuke demostró un profundo dolor en menos de una milésima de segundo. Pero logró recomponerse de inmediato. Lo que la rubia tenía en duda si las causas era por la muerte de Itachi o abandonar definitivamente a Sakura.

—Estoy consciente de ello — replicó Sasuke, manteniendo un tono de voz muy formal, sin una pizca del risueño coqueteo que solía usar en toda ocasión y que exasperaba a Sakura — Y es mi afán estar a la altura del puesto que dejó _él_.

Ni siquiera se refería a Itachi como su hermano, menos se atrevía a mencionar su nombre. Por ahí puede ser el motivo de su dolor. Aunque no está demás averiguar.

—¿Y _ella_?

Sasuke trató de esconder la sonrisa triste. Ni siquiera se empeñó en negar saber a quien se refería.

—No se puede sufrir por lo que nunca se ha tenido. — Fue tan forzado el encogimiento de hombros que ni él mismo se creyó esa indiferencia — Supongo que estará feliz por librarse de mi acoso.

Tsunade lo analizó unos instantes, considerando que, si Sakura realmente no quiere nada con él, al menos le dará al Uchiha una razón para no arrepentirse de lo que ya ha decidido.

—¿Y qué le decimos sobre tu ausencia?

Sasuke volvió sus oscuros ojos hacia la rubia. Esta sería la única ocasión en que mostraría sus emociones a otra persona.

—Estoy plenamente seguro que jamás preguntará por mí.

Ante sus últimas palabras el joven hizo un gesto que podría interpretarse como la primera y última reverencia hacia ella como Hokage.

Tsunade sintió una lágrima rodar por su mejilla.

Revivió esa misma sensación cuando, hace muchos años atrás, Dan le había dicho que no iba a ser un impedimento entre Jiraiya y ella.

 _Solo quiero que seas feliz_.

 _En ese entonces, la rubia, viendo el dolor en Dan al darse por vencido, creyéndose no correspondido, no pudo evitar que una lágrima cruzara por su rostro. Tsunade reaccionó golpeándolo por idiota y luego besándolo. Entre palabras, dichas de manera adecuada, se dieron cuenta de lo que realmente sentían y riéndose de lo idiotas que habían estado actuando._

La rubia emitió un mensaje para que la unigénita Haruno la visite en su despacho mañana a primera hora, con carácter urgente e improrrogable.

Considerando que Sasuke le dijo que partirá al alba, le llevará un par de días llegar a Akatsuki, tiempo más que suficiente para que Sakura lo alcance... _si acaso quiere hacerlo._

Entonces, si mañana al atardecer Sasuke estaba de regreso a la aldea, es porque Sakura lo retuvo, porque le correspondía, y tuvieron que estúpidamente esperar hasta el último instante para aclararlo.

Si Sasuke no estaba de vuelta... eso significa que ella jamás le correspondió.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sakura estaba con las ansias en todo el cuerpo. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante los demás. No se atreve a ser indiferente o cortante con Sasuke, no después de lo acontecido anoche, pero tampoco se imagina siendo posesiva como Hinata cuando Menma finalmente aceptó su relación. Bueno, la Hyuuga de toda la vida fue posesiva, así que no hubo diferencia en su trato con el otro.

Quizá si hablan... si acaso **_Sa_** suke (porque pobre de él que siga queriendo ser _Chara_ ) si él afirma que fue serio con todo lo que la hizo sentir, si le aclara que no fue una burla. Tal vez si le confirma que _esto que vivieron_ puede ser de verdad un _para siempre._

Sakura tenía miedo.

Todo lo que amaba siempre terminaba mal.

 _Sus abuelos, su madre, su padre..._

Se mordió el meñique, tratando de alejar esos negativos pensamientos.

Inconscientemente recordó haber mordido el hombro de Sasuke para acallar un grito de placer.

No, no, no, no...¡Cómo fue capaz de tomarla de _aquella_ manera! La va a molestar por el resto de su existencia.

Sakura no fue consciente que estaba sonriendo ante esa idea hasta que notó en su rango de visión a Shizune, por lo que tuvo que disimular su felicidad.

Y seguramente la conciencia la acusa porque Sakura no se atrevía a mirar a Shizune. En el fondo se sentía tan inútil pues no pudo quitarle a Sasuke ni una palabra sobre Itachi.

Aunque tampoco es que hablaran mucho. Las acciones fueron protagonistas en toda la noche. Solo él hablaba para incentivarla, recalcar en cada caricia cuánto merece ser amada. Sakura se estremeció ante sus recuerdos.

—Ya no es necesario que hables con Uchiha — indicó Shizune, captando la total atención de parte de Sakura.

—¿Cómo que no...? — Sakura no pudo terminar la pregunta. Shizune la miró, interrogativa.

—¿Acaso tú... lo viste y solo permitiste que te besara? — Shizune la miró fijamente, como si con ello iba a sacarle la verdad. Sakura negó, no estaba dispuesta a aclarar que hicieron más que besarse. Nadie tendría que saberlo. — Ah, entonces no hay problema. Al fin te lo quitarás de encima. Al parecer Uchiha Itachi falleció... Es una pena, era un buen shinobi, y Pain requiere que Sasuke ocupe su lugar en Akatsuki. Él aceptó y así se lo informó a Tsunade-sama.

Shizune analizó las expresiones de Sakura, se supone que debería estar feliz, o al menos aliviada, y no con esa expresión de angustia contenida.

¿Acaso al final Sasuke logró enamorarla?

Mala suerte y muy tarde para reaccionar, Sakura. Una vez que alguien ingresa a Akatsuki, no hay marcha atrás. Desde las sombras protegen a las Aldeas Aliadas y no les importa ensuciarse las manos con sangre.

Esa será la vida de Sasuke desde ahora en adelante.

—¿Desde cuándo lo supo? — Sakura no daba crédito a su voz tan calmada cuando por dentro estaba completamente destrozada.

—¿Sasuke? No sabría decirte. Solo sé que se presentó al inicio del atardecer de ayer para **informarle** a Tsunade que se iba. — Shizune no escondió el bufido de exasperación — Ni siquiera se atrevió a pedir autorización, es un insolente.

Sakura asintió por inercia mientras musitaba palabras que no tenían relación alguna.

Se marchó a su departamento, que aún olía a él.

 _Solo dame una noche..._

Le había suplicado una y mil veces

 _No te buscaré más._

Sasuke, por primera vez en su vida, cumplió con su palabra.

Y eso, a Sakura le supo mal.

* * *

 **Fin del proyecto.**


End file.
